Hopeless, yet not
by Desertfyre
Summary: MovieVerse: Helm's Deep- Legolas' words pierced Aragorn's heart more deeply than he cared to admit. Twoparter- Aragorn and Legolas POV
1. Aragorn

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LOTR characters, themes, languages….etc

A.N: Although this story isn't written in 1st pov, it is told from both Legolas and Aragorn POV. Each has their own chapter. Aragorn is first. This story takes place during Helm's Deep in the movie. It could be sorta AU or just extra scenes.

Summary: MovieVerse: Helm's Deep- Legolas' words pierced Aragorn's heart more deeply than he cared to admit. Twoparter- Aragorn and Legolas POV

* * *

Aragorn stared blankly in front of him, his eyes unseeing, seated on the steps of Helm's Deep. People bustled around him, rushing to and fro trying hard to fortify the fortress. Although, he was a part of the scenery a part of him was far away.

Maybe…..

Maybe this was hopeless.

Was he so wrong for trying to have hope?

He always tried to be strong; always preaching hope even in the bleakest times. Even when doubts lingered, he had pushed forward, surging in hope.

But now doubts began to settle upon his own mind.

His best friend, words still lingered in his mind, echoing, still able to pierce so thoroughly into his heart as the first time he heard the words.

_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. _(They cannot win this fight!)

_Natha daged dhaer!!(_They are all going to die!)

He was no longer was able to push the doubts away. They had been but seeds before easy to ignore, but now multiplied.

_Natha daged dhaer!!_

It echoed in his head, time and time again. And he was unable to quiet the words. Aragorn could see clearly the despair that slowly crept into Legolas' eyes that had slowly brought him down. In his defense he shouted in the common tongue.

_Then I shall die as one of them!! _

If one of the Firstborn was slowly giving up hope, then what right did he a Dúnedain at the most had to continue to hold on?

Everyone around him was beginning to despair, so why then did he still preach the word of hope?

Why?

Aragorn blinked and looked around, for once observing the hustle and bustle. The same question still repeated in his mind:

Why? Why? Why?

Suddenly he found himself calling out to a young boy. Háleth, son of Háma, he found his name to be. One of the many young lads whose innocence, if it hadn't been stolen by now, would be by the end of this night.

Whether it be literally or metaphorically…..

"The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless", Son of Hama said.

"There is always hope". Something he told the young lad though now seemed to be just something to say. Just what is supposed to be said. Just an automatic response, nothing more.

Why continue to hope?

Legolas was right….

They were all going to die….

* * *

Aragorn strapped on his armor, the moves practice and automatic. Too practiced, as he was wasn't even thinking about it. His mind elsewhere.

They were all going to die.

They were all going to die.

They were…

All…

Going…

To…

Die…..

'This _**is **_hopeless', Aragorn thought grimly as he reached for his sword. A split second later he realized that the hilt of it was being offered to him. He inclined his head once as he took the sword from Legolas.

Why was he here?

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair", the Sindar elf spoke.

Aragorn smiled once at him though he felt it forced. 'Just play along. Just play the part expected of you and you will have no problems', was his brief thought as he lowered his glaze to focus on strapping the sword to his waist.

Aragorn could see in his brief look at Legolas that his eyes were no longer clouded by despair and hopelessness. He wondered what changed. He wanted to ask but could not muster up the strength or courage.

Too bad that Legolas was very adept at reading him.

"_Mellon-nin_ (my friend)……"

Aragorn didn't look up at Legolas, but inside himself he agreed with him. 'You were right, this is hopeless, we are all going to die.'

"Yes, Legolas?", he murmured after another moment had passed.

"Your heart weighs heavily. What is troubling you?"

Aragorn wanted to laugh. Was Legolas serious in his questioning?

"_Mellon-nin_……"

Although, Aragorn could not see Legolas' face he could hear his concern. "Nothing, Legolas. Do not trouble yourself." He shrugged the concern off.

Or at least tried to.

"You yourself have fallen to despair", came Legolas' voice, not missing a beat, "My thoughtless words did not help matters."

"I'm fine Legolas. Leave me so I can mentally prepare for battle."

Aragorn felt a touch on his shoulder but didn't turn to the source. Legolas had slipped into the Elvin tongue:

_You mean for your death? If I let you walk out of here like this you are bound to do something reckless in your state of mind. Despair and battle do not go together. _

_You were right, mellon-nin. _Aragorn replied back in Elvin tongue as well.

_About what? _

_We are all going to die. You were right. I see this now. I was a fool not to have seen it sooner. _

_Aragorn, look at me… _

Legolas' voice sounded worried and stern and Aragorn found himself obeying. The former's hands rested on his shoulders. Dark eyes full of conviction and determination bore into his own grey ones.

_No, Estel. I was wrong, do you hear me? I was wrong. I was the fool. I was wrong to despair, to give up hope. In these dark times, sometimes hope and strong friendship is all that is left to us. If we give those up we admit defeat before we even get started. I won't let you walk onto the battlefield so hopeless. _

Aragorn started at Legolas before lowering his glaze. _Why bother anymore? Why hope anymore? Tell me why I should continue to spend such energy. Let us be realistic. We cannot have hope blinding us from the truth. _

Aragorn felt himself being shaken.

"Hope does not blind us from the truth", Legolas had slipped back into the common tongue, but Aragorn heard the conviction in it. So strong he lifted his glaze to see the fire ignited in dark eyes. The elf's voice was low, but steady, "It strengths us to go on. You were right to forever have hope in even dire circumstances. It is right. I cannot say how this battle will end, but even though the enemy can take away our very lives they cannot ever touch our soul where hope resides."

Aragorn felt himself being shaken once more in emphasis as Legolas added, "Estel, listen to me, now, at this very moment. Listen to my words being spoken now, not before. Do not listen to my words that spoke from a dark place within me I hope never to let have reign again. If my words are to affect you so deeply, I would have it that these words spoken now affect you, not the ones from many long minutes ago. I was a fool to have spoken them, and will regret them for my long life."

Aragorn stared at Legolas, looking into his dark eyes trying to read him. He saw the conviction had not wavered. His own conviction slowly returned to him.

Maybe it was all they had to hold onto and if that was true it would not do to allow it to slip away. He was right for holding on so tightly to it. He shouldn't give it up for anything.

Yes, they may die tonight and yes it does look hopeless but that didn't mean they shouldn't give up. That they should just lay down and die.

Aragorn slowly began to smile; a smile that lit his eyes. Legolas slowly began to smile after a moment.

"_Hannon-le _(thank you) _mellon-nin…" _Aragorn murmured.

Legolas smiled once and nodded. "I am truly sorry for such words. I do mean that. And hope you will forgive me."

"_Ú-moe edhored, Legolas._ (There is nothing to forgive)", Aragorn spoke reaching up to grasp Legolas' forearms.

Aragorn watched Legolas become relieved. Aragorn thanked the Valar. He was grateful to have such close friends.

And as long as they were alive, there would always be hope.

**TBC... **

* * *

A.N: Forgive me if the statement about Firstborn/Dúnedain aren't correct. If the statement is not correct, I would not mind one telling me how to correct it. I just started reading the original books, so I had to look up what I've heard so much to get a halfway correct understanding. I'm under the impression that Elves are Firstborn and Dúnedain are a special league of men who for one are blessed with longer lives that normal men.


	2. Legolas

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LOTR characters, themes, languages….etc

A.N: Although this story isn't written in 1st pov, it is told from both Legolas and Aragorn POV. Each has their own chapter. Aragorn is first. This story takes place during Helm's Deep in the movie. It could be sorta AU or just extra scenes.

Summary: MovieVerse: Helm's Deep- Legolas' words pierced Aragorn's heart more deeply than he cared to admit. Twoparter- Aragorn and Legolas POV

* * *

Legolas stood in a darken corner of Helm's Deep out of the way of all those preparing for the battle to come. He knew he should be helping but found he lacked the energy to do so, for his mind was far away. He had not seen Aragorn since their argument earlier. It since then weighed heavily on his mind although it had been only a few minutes ago.

How could he have uttered such words? How could it have entered his mind in the first place? How could he have fallen to despair so easily?

Watching loved ones being torn apart to fight a battle they had no hope of winning.

Aragorn had said it best. They were only "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."

And yet the king insisted to go through this madness, this foolhardy. And Legolas could not understand why. He merely helped Aragorn to help the others to fortify the fortress. Yet all the while one thought kept rambling though this mind:

What purpose did this serve anymore?

And so, the longer Legolas kept up pretense, the longer he watched love ones part and the closer the battle came to them, the more he began to despair until eventually he could contain it no longer.

_Aragorn....Nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri! Natha daged dhaer!! _(They cannot win this fight! They are all going to die!)

But he had had expected Aragorn to come back so violently:

_Then I shall die as one of them!! _

It was a slap in the face for Legolas. He saw the grey eyes he knew so well began to cloud with hurt and uncertainty. And Legolas wished desperately to take it all back. But before he could utter a word, Aragorn refusing to meet his glaze after that, turned and left. Legolas had made a move to go to him but Gimili held him back. So instead he turned and went in the opposite direction, elsewhere.

How could he utter such filth? How could he have lost his hope when hope was all that was left to them in these dark times? He had been such a fool!!

He was a fool!

He had to find Aragorn and make things right. He owed it to him to do that much. He could not allow this to past by unattended to especially with uncertain death looming so close. If he was to die he would not take this to his grave and well into the next life.

With new determination and strength, Legolas left his darken corner to find Aragorn. It did not take long for the elf to find him. Legolas paused to study the younger male. He was currently dressing into his armor, the moves practiced and automatic. Proof that he had to go through the same ritual one too many times.

Legolas moved silently, not yet ready to be made known. He silently picked up Aragorn's sword surprised that the latter did not feel the change in the air. That warned Legolas. Even in the heat of battle looming upon their door, surely Aragorn should have felt that shift.

Legolas watched as, a split second later that he was comfortable with, Aragorn looked up at him, obviously looking for his sword. Aragorn inclined his head once as he took the sword from the elf.

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair", Legolas spoke hoping that his mere words would be enough, hoping that Aragorn would see that he had regain his previously lost hope.

Legolas watched Aragorn smiled once but could easily see his heart was not in it. Aragorn then lowered his glaze strap the sword to his waist. Legolas could see was stalling as he took his time in strapping the sword. This alarmed Legolas. Now that his own despair had been chased away he saw clearly what ailed Aragorn. Could his words have struck deeper than he thought? Guilt washed over the Sindar elf. He needed to fix this and knew he had little time to do so.

"_Mellon-nin_……"

Legolas waited a moment, but Aragorn didn't look up at him. Finally he did get a short response from the Dúnedain, "Yes, Legolas?"

"Your heart weighs heavily. What is troubling you?"

Legolas knew what it was but wanted to see what kind of response he would get. Instead he got utter silence. It was not what he hoped for.

"_Mellon-nin_……"

"Nothing, Legolas. Do not trouble yourself."

"You yourself have fallen to despair", Legolas said not missing a beat, "My thoughtless words did not help matters." Legolas found he could do no other than speak the truth. To speak what his heart and eyes were telling him.

"I'm fine Legolas. Leave me so I can mentally prepare for battle."

A small concerned frown marred Legolas' face. Did he truly expect him to obey that request? Legolas reached out and touched his shoulder. He felt Aragorn shift once but otherwise did not turn to face him. Legolas opened his mouth slipping into the beautiful Elvin language:

_You mean for your death? If I let you walk out of here like this you are bound to do something reckless in your state of mind. Despair and battle do not go together. _

Legolas watched Aragorn closely. It was a moment before he got a response back in his language.

_You were right, mellon-nin. _

_About what? _

_We are all going to die. You were right. I see this now. I was a fool not to have seen it sooner. _

Legolas could not believe his ears. This was not the man he knew so well. The Aragorn he knew would never talk like this. In fact Legolas had never heard him speak like this. It concerned and frightened him as well as strengthened his resolve to chase away Aragorn's despair just as he did unknowing for him.

_Aragorn, look at me… _

Legolas was relieved when Aragorn obeyed him. He looked into his grey eyes, placing his hands firmly on his friend's shoulders. He would get this through Aragorn's head. He would!

_No, Estel. I was wrong, do you hear me? I was wrong. I was the fool. I was wrong to despair, to give up hope. In these dark times, sometimes hope and strong friendship is all that is left to us. If we give those up we admit defeat before we even get started. I won't let you walk onto the battlefield so hopeless. _

Legolas watched Aragorn lower his glaze. He resisted the urge to shake the man.

He could feel that Aragorn felt ashamed for what came out of his mouth next. _Why bother anymore? Why hope anymore? Tell me why I should continue to spend such energy. Let us be realistic. We cannot have hope blinding us from the truth. _

Legolas couldn't resist shaking Aragorn once.

"Hope does not blind us from the truth", he spoke now in the common tongue. He put forth all the conviction he felt inside himself in his voice. He needed to get this through Aragorn head. He must have been succeeding because Aragorn did lift his glaze back up, "It strengths us to go on. You were right to forever have hope in even dire circumstances. It is right. I cannot say how this battle will end, but even though the enemy can take away our very lives they cannot ever touch our soul where hope resides."

Legolas couldn't resist the urge to shake him again. He willed his words into Aragorn's heart, "Estel, listen to me, now, at this very moment. Listen to my words being spoken now, not before. Do not listen to my words that spoke from a dark place within me I hope never to let have reign again. If my words are to affect you so deeply, I would have it that these words spoken now affect you, not the ones from many long minutes ago. I was a fool to have spoken them, and will regret them for my long life."

Legolas went silent waiting for a reaction for Aragorn who just stared at him. He saw his grey eyes trying to read him and he allowed his strength to shine in his eyes, hoping that Aragorn was reading his true feelings.

He would have his words of now pierce heart if any was to do so. Not the ones born out of despair. He could not bear to be the cause of such distress.

Finally, Legolas saw a smile work it's way onto Aragorn's face, making a smile appear on his own face.

"_Hannon-le _(thank you) _mellon-nin…" _Aragorn murmured.

Legolas smiled once and nodded. "I am truly sorry for such words. I do mean that. And hope you will forgive me."

He wanted him to know that he truly was sorry. That he wouldn't forgive himself for this for a long while.

"_Ú-moe edhored, Legolas._(There is nothing to forgive)", Aragorn spoke reaching up to grasp Legolas' forearms.

Legolas felt relieved and he was sure it showed. He vowed to hold onto hope more deeply now. He vowed that nothing would mar his soul so that he would through away the only thing that was sure in this world:

Strong friendship and fierce hope.

**Fin. **

* * *

A.N: I hope it was enjoyable. I hope that Aragorn and Legolas was somewhat in character. The idea for this short story came to me a little while ago and finally got the time to type and upload. I wondered what would happen if Aragorn had a little more doubt within him then he actually showed and what would Legolas do if his words didn't help any.

Special thanks to SeatofKings for the script of the TTT, so I could get the actual Elvish line and translation.


End file.
